Little Earthquakes
by Cyan Tequila
Summary: Two people whose lives were once intertwined now operate in separate worlds. Somewhat AU. I'm not sure exactly what time period it's set during, probably early season 6, after the movie.
1. Death

Title: Little Earthquakes

Chapter Title: Death

Author: Cyan Tequila

Pairing: MSR

Summary: Two people, who once shared their lives, operate in parallel worlds now.

Author's Notes: This is a work in progress and I have no way to guarantee regular updates, but if you stick with me, it'll be a fun ride. ;)

-x-

There was so much blood. It was the sight that greeted her when she arrived at the scene. The blood transfixed her, captured her attention in a way that let her block everything else out. She moved forward shakily, toward where the sheet-covered body lay on the ground.

How many times had she been here before? At this exact place? A crime scene spattered with blood and strewn with bullet casings. Hundreds of times.

As she continued to move toward the body, under the crime scene tape and past the cops and crime scene techs conducting their work, she briefly considered how routine it all seemed. How completely by-the-book.

Compelled to move forward, she continued, slowly, methodically, oblivious to the men and women around her who stopped mid-task and watched her, their expressions a mixture of pity and curiosity.

Two steps followed and she was there, hand poised to lift the sheet that shrouded the body. A strong, male hand closed over her wrist, startling her.

"Scully, don't do this." Looking to her right, she found A.D. Skinner crouched next to her, concern etched in his features.

"I need to do this." The calm in her own voice surprised her, but, Scully reminded herself, she was probably in shock. The world would fall apart later. For right now, she was calm. "I need to see for myself."

Beside her, Skinner hesitated. "Trust me," he said softly, maintaining his firm grip on her wrist. "It's him. I saw…him."

"You saw him?" she queried.

Skinner nodded. "It… doesn't look… Listen. He surprised the shooter from less than six feet away. There's… not much left."

She felt sick. "How do they know it's him? Maybe there was a mistake…" She wanted to cling to this hope.

"He's wearing his clothes, carrying his I.D., his gun, even has sunflower seeds in his pockets," Skinner calmly explained, pushing his emotions away, keeping rationality at the fore.

"I need to see for myself," she stated again, feeling the bile rising in her throat. Skinner's eyes pleaded with her, but she held his gaze in affirmation.

With a quick motion, he lifted the sheet. Scully glanced down at the lifeless body of her partner, Fox Mulder, at the bloody crater where his face once was, and promptly vomited.

Mulder was dead.

-x-

Author's Notes: More to come soon!


	2. Rebirth

Title: Little Earthquakes

Chapter Title: Rebirth

Author: Cyan Tequila

Summary: Two people, who once shared their lives, operate in parallel worlds now.

-x-

_Twenty four hours later_

The man now called George Hale leaned his head against the window of the airplane and stared out at clouds. The pilot had just announced that they would shortly be making their descent into Albuquerque International Airport, where it was sunny and 85 degrees.

Beside him, one of the two U.S. Marshals charged with ferrying him to his new life in New Mexico was fiddling with her seatbelt. On the other side of her, her male partner continued nonchalantly reading his magazine. At the moment, neither seemed interested in their charge.

Agent Finley, the woman, acknowledged him with a question, "Are you ready?" He knew her question had nothing to do with the landing, or the weather in New Mexico.

_Is anyone ever really ready for this? _ he wanted to ask, but instead simply said, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"When we touch down," she said, looking him in the eye, "we'll take you to your new apartment, and give you information on your new job. You'll be presented with your new identification and we'll give you all of your background info." She paused then, watching him as he continued to stare out the window. "I know this is difficult."

Beside Finley, her partner tensed. Michaels had a feeling that their newest witness was like a gun ready to go off. He had fought WitSec every step of the way, insisting that he didn't need to enter protection, he was a goddamn FBI agent, after all.

But the witness provided no outburst, he simply looked at the women to his right with an empty expression and stated, "The day that you leave your entire life behind because some scumbag Mafia lord decides he wants you dead, then you can talk to me about how difficult this is."

Finley's eyebrows knitted together as she studied him with concern. "Mr. Mulder…"

"It's George Hale, Marshal Finley," he responded, "Fox Mulder is dead."

-x-

Author's Notes: Sorry that it's so short (if in fact anyone is even reading this!) I promise to update relatively soon!


End file.
